


The Early Bird

by Claire



Category: Tremors: The Series
Genre: Graboid!porn, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-08
Updated: 2008-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-08 09:44:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Burt sees something he shouldn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Early Bird

He shouldn't think about them but he does, lying here in the dark with his hand wrapped around his cock. He should have known better than to look over the ridge when he'd seen Tyler's truck out in the desert, especially after the Graboid sensor had gone off, indicating El Blanco was in the area. But he had. And once he'd looked he couldn't look away.

It was one thing to hear Tyler talk about El Blanco like that, but to see it-- Tyler on the ground, El Blanco's tongues running over his body--

He shudders as his cock throbs, cursing himself for a sick old bastard.

He wonders if Tyler would be ashamed if he knew Burt had seen them, wonders if the younger man would flush with embarrassment or arousal. He knows Tyler seems to take an almost perverse pleasure in talking about his relationship with El Blanco at times - after all, he was there when Tyler had driven Melvin out of town just by mentioning about how much fun three five-foot prehensile tongues could be. But for all his bravado Tyler Reed is still an intensely private person.

Only what Burt had seen bore no resemblance to the raucous comments designed to make Melvin squirm-- El Blanco moving more carefully than he's ever seen from a Graboid, tongues mapping Tyler's body like he's the most fragile thing in the world--

It had certainly been nothing like what Burt himself had thought, standing in Jodi's store with Nancy and talking about Tyler and his fixation with El Blanco, about Tyler and his inability to form meaningful relationships-- Tyler, arching as one of those tongues presses between his legs, presses inside his body--

His grip tightens, thumb flicking over the head of his cock as his hand moves in quicker, harsher strokes.

And it was good for Perfection; El Blanco hadn't eaten a tourist in months and Desert Jack's Graboid Tours were selling out weeks in advance, with nearly every tour group catching at least a glimpse of El Blanco in his natural habitat-- El Blanco still half underground as Tyler writhed, fingers clawing at the sparse grass as the Graboid fucked him, long and deep, until Tyler screamed and came--

His hips jerking, he thrusts into his fist as his cock pulses, come rushing out and splattering onto his skin.

It's a moment before he reaches down for the t-shirt lying on the floor, using it to wipe away the evidence of what he's just done, even though he's the only one there, even though no one will ever know-- Tyler, lying sated, as El Blanco's rumbling purr echoes through the air. Lying with his hand on El Blanco's head and tongues gently holding him--

And Burt knows he jealous, he just doesn’t know which one of.


End file.
